Tizheruk
Tizheruks are an uncommon species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are a type of Summon, as well. They are a predatory species that primarily roams Artika, and one of the top predators in that location, alongside Denkuzuri and Tundra Reavers. Unlike Tundra Reavers, however, Tizheruks are not exclusive to Artika; this is also true of Denkuzuri. Biology Somewhat resembling a cross between a snake and a seal, Tizheruks are rather long-bodies creatures with rather short limbs, thick forearms and hind feet, and long, thick tails that make up much of their entire length. They have small ears, medium-length snouts and a single, blade-like horn on their heads, as well as long, thick fur that extends from the backs of their heads, around their jawline, and down to their backs; this fur also extends around the base of their necks as well, forming a sort of ruff. The tips of their tails end in thick fins, and their paws are webbed; they also have two thick whiskers on either side of their snouts. Males are typically a foot longer than females, and often have a more curved horn, while females have a straighter one. Subspecies The different subspecies of Tizheruks are based on different kinds of pinnipeds, with a couple of exceptions. Habitat Tizheruks primarily make their homes on the continent of Artika, but have been known to live in the colder areas of both Northamer and Eurish, albeit less commonly. One single subspecies of Tizheruk has been seen at the northern coastlines of Yurashia; fittingly, it is referred to as the Yurashian Tizheruk. Temperament Somewhat unpredictable, Tizheruks are territorial creatures and will aggressively guard their stomping grounds from any and all intruders. Being as unpredictable as they are, they may suddenly charge at people from as far as ten feet away. However, they are also known for being rather flighty, changing their desires seemingly on a whim; they may be incredibly aggressive at one moment, and virtually ignorant of nearby people the next. For Summoners wishing to tame and bond with one, a great deal of patience is needed, and it's preferred to start with a considerably young Tizheruk. Diet Tizheruks are carnivores, and their semi-aquatic lifestyle sees them feeding primarily on fish. However, they can and will eat any creature that's smaller than them, such as Frost Imps and even Tundra Reaver pups. Reproduction Offspring Tizheruks give birth to an average of three pups, but numbers as high as five have been reported. The pups are kept in a den and guarded by both parents, with both of them taking turns bringing back food to feed their offspring. Abilities Tizheruks are able to swim quite well, and are protected from the frigid waters of their home by a thick, insulating layer of fat. They are armed with formidable weapons in the form of sharp teeth and claws, as well as a long, single horn; their entire bodies are also quite strong, and their long, thick tails can easily knock over a person and even break bones. They have a great sense of smell, but their eyesight and hearing isn't anything special. Tizheruks have the natural ability to manipulate the Element of Ice, and, while able to use melee-range, physical attacks of the Ice element, typically use long-range techniques to ward intruders away from their territories. Their fighting style causes many people to see them as the Ice-aligned equivalent of the Salamander, which also utilizes a long-range, artillery-style of combat. Known Owners Those who own Tizheruks, typically as a Summon. Other Information Poaching Notes/Trivia *Despite their ability to swim, Tizheruks are not able to manipulate the Element of Water. *The idea for the Tizheruk to have a single horn (akin to the narwhal's horn-like tooth) was suggested by . Category:Summons Category:Species Category:Ice-based Summons Category:Amphibious Species